Together
by LowBrass51116
Summary: Katniss and Prim go through a long journey together. Through school, and being taken from their home, to shipped to the Capitol, forced through their ways, escaping, and the Games. Hopefully, they will get to live happily ever after as a family. Together. Plz review. In progress (really bad summary, sorry)
1. Chapter 1

•Chapter 1  
My eyes flash open as I instantly sit up, gasping for a mouthful of air. A thick layer of a night's worth of sweat and yesterday's dirt covers my skin. I'm confused, what woke me up? I look around my 'modest' room, trying to locate the source of sound I swear I heard. Folding the thin blanket off my legs, I swing my feet around to the floor. That's when I discover what woke me.

Buttercup.

"I will cook you." I mutter, annoyed the dumb cat woke me. The only response I recieve from the orange furball is a sharp hiss before he scatters off. I huff as I advert my eyes to the small window in the corner. It's dawn, time for me to wake anyway.

Rushing to get dressed, I discard my megar nightgown for brown pants and a dark black shirt. I hurry to my closet, pulling on my father's hunting jacket, instantly feeling more secure.

A soft shuffle is heard at the door, so I quickly turn to investigate. All I see is my little sister Prim standing in the doorway, half asleep. Prim is only 12, and small for her age. Her slightly tusseled twin braids give her a disheveled look, and her barely open eyelids don't help. I feel sorry for her, sorry I can't help her more, sorry I can't give her more. But I do the best I can. I feel guilty, she deserves better. But with our father gone and our mother incapable of really taking care of her, it's up to me. It's been up to me ever since Father died last year, or was it two years ago?

"Go back to sleep, Prim." I tell her, adjusting my jacket around my torso. But she only answers me with a question, "Where are you going?" The usual question. But I can't tell her. For her own good. "I'll be back soon." I reply, slipping my feet in my boots. A moment passes before I stand again, but she has retained her spot by the doorframe. Stepping closer to her, I smile down at her young face. "We start school back today." I remind her of something that's pretty hard to forget, forcing a smile and feigning excitement. "And I start secondary school, I'll be in the same school as you, Katniss!" Prim reminds me, again. Since Prim is 12 years old now, she can move up to secondary school. "You are getting so big, little duck." I tell her, it's hitting me that she's actually ten. She's getting older. I know she's still young, but I still see her as the little girl that would ride on our Father's back laughing and run through the medows with me and pick flowers and cry whenever Father and I killed livestock to make dinner. Besides Father being gone, she hasn't changed all that much, and that's something I'm greatful for.

"I really gotta go, Prim. I'll see you soon." I push past her. I rush across the small living room and just before I reach the door, I turn and call out to my sister, "I'll be back soon and we can walk to school together." reassuring her, before stepping out the door and closing it behind me.


	2. Chapter 2

The cold winter's frost nips at my cheeks and nose as I jog down the muddy road. My breath condensates in the air but flows in a short trail behind me. The pallet of a District 12 winter consists of different shades of brown, basically. The houses, the road, the dead grass, the clothes on the people, the fences, everything. It's early, so there aren't many people out yet, though I know the men will be leaving for the mines soon. Some people, though, are already starting with their day. An old woman carries a pail into her house, giving me a sad look as I pass by. A young man stacks logs next to a shack. A mother rocks her child on a porch. Everything is so dreary. Every ONE is so slow and lasting. I don't think anything will ever change around here.

I finally reach the meadow, at the far corner of the district. Two springs ago, this place was so beautiful, sprouting with color and life and sunshine and happiness. But now, everything is dead. The grass lays wilted on the ground, the flowers long gone, the sun far away. Nothing is the same anymore.

As I approach the electric fence, I listen for the gentle hum of electricity that would signify the fence being on. More days than not, the fence is dead, like field around it. But I still need to be careful. Not hearing a buzz, I run to the fence and slip between a large gap in the wires. Glad that's overwith, I allow myself to relax a little in the comfort of the woods. The woods are so quiet and calm and dependable, unlike the constant chaos of life within the fence. Out here, the same things will happen: the bird will chirp, the trees will sway, life will continue in nature. In there, you can never really be sure.

Plowing deep into the woods, I quickly navigate to a fallen tree. Underneath the log, lays my precious bow and arrows. I pick them up, feeling the satisfaction of holding some tangible control in my hands. I slide the arrows around my shoulder and push the log back into place before running off deeper into the woods. I place myself behind a stack of rocks before pulling out an arrow and snapping into position, waiting.

A half hour of paitent observing passes before I hear a snap of a twig. Senses switching into high alert, I become instantly aware and hypersensitive to the details around me. Out of the corner of my eye, a glimpse of something large moves. Turning my head and bow, a huge deer-at least 100 pounds-comes into range. A deer of that size could feed me and Prim for a month. I take in a large, silent breath then exhale slowly-calming myself. In this breath I gather my senses needed to shoot this animal. Once steady, I firmly draw back my right arm, aiming with one eye. 3. 2. 1. And my arrow goes flying. I know my arrow hits when I hear the large animal fall to the ground with a thump. I struggle to keep my excitement down, as well as my hopes. I don't want to disappoint myself if I somehow miss the large victory. But I don't miss.

I soon find myself infront of the large deer, with my arrow straight through his eye. He's good and dead. I slide my bow over my shoulder as I squat over my game, smiling in satisfaction. Suddenly, I hear clapping from behind me. I am standing in a flash, bow in hand, loaded with an arrow and ready to release.

But it's only Gale. "Gale," I say, vocalizing the recognizance, "I thought you were going to steal my deer." I admit. But Gale wasn't even fazed when my arrow was aimed at his head. He smiles, flashing his perfect teeth. "Congradulations." He says, unscatthed. My response is a grin in pride. His acknowledgement of my success is unusual so I will gladly accept it when it occurs. Though he's two years older, he knows how big this capture is for me. It's assurance that I can support myself and even my sister.  
"I'll split it with you if you help me carry it." I bargin. "Of course." Gale agrees, approaching me further. I know I didn't need to offer him a portion, but I can't carry it alone and he can't come home empty handed either.

Gale grabs the tail end and thrusts it over his head and I rush to grab the other half. Slowly but surely, Gale leads through the forest, back towards our fence. "Watch out" or "branch", Gale will warn occasionally, but other wise it's a silent walk back. Before too long at all, we stumble out of the woods and into the small clearing infront of the fence. "You go through first." Gale instructs. Obedient, I lay down my carrying half of the deer as we slow down and go ahead. I listen for the hum of the electricity, and upon hearing none, I cross through. Gale then shoves the animal through the hole and I drag it away from the opening so he has room to get through.

"Who did you want to sell it to?" Gale asks as we dust ourselves off. "Darius." I state. "Good choice. He'll give you a lot for it and keep quiet about it." Gale expands. "Exactly." That's why I chose him. He'd take it. We pick up the large animal before heading off to Darius' house, which is thankfully close and we wouldn't have to pass many people in order to get there.

Gale and I arrive at the peacekeeper's house without any trouble. We stayed out of much light and out of most sight. Gale and I set down the deer on the porch of the man's house. I rapidly knock on the door as Gale stands discreetly infront of the animal. A moment later, footsteps and a loud wooden floor creak approches before the door infront of me reveals a confident Darius. "Good morning, Miss. Everdeen. What can I do for you?" He asks politely. "Well, actually, I might have something for you. I caught a 100 pound deer this morning, thought you'd be interested." I inform, as casual as I can make it. Darius' eyes almost pop out of his head at the mention of the weight, his eyebrows shooting up. I step backwards, motioning to the large figure behind Gale. A large grin forms on Darius' face as he sees the meat. "I'll take it." He says, retreating into his house. A minute later, he returns with a handful of coins. "100 Shillings." Darius slides the coins into my hands, now taking a hold of a leg of the deer, as Gale and I eye eachother in success. "Thank you Katniss." Darius calls before he shuts the door. "Thank you for the business." I call over my shoulder as I hear the door close.

"Gale," I summon his attention, "This is the most money I've ever held before." I exclaim, handing him a third.


	3. Chapter 3

Walking through the door, I can hear the clinking of the coins in my pocket. I immediately go to Prim's room, to see if she's awake. I open the door, peeking in. Prim is laid on her right side, fast asleep. She's so peaceful. She's dreaming, in a world where she isn't hungry and fatherless. I wish she could just stay asleep, stay dreaming. But Prim has to get ready for the day.

Careful not to wake her unnecessarily, I am silent approaching her. I swiftly sit down on her bed, collecting myself for a moment before the long day ahead. "Prim, you've got to wake up now." I state, placing a hand on her arm. She doesn't wake. "Prim, first day of school." I remind her. But in response, I recieve a deep moan. "Primrose Everdeen, you have school today. Your FIRST day of secondary school, come on!" I say in one of those funny Capitol accents. Finally, Prim rolls onto her back and opens up her eyes and she smiles. I can't help but smile back. "Come on, little duck, we've got to get you ready for your first day."

Prim sits up and rubs her eyes wearily, before looking out the window momentarily. I stand from the bed and walk out of the room and turn directly right, once out the doorway, into the washroom. I quickly set the large metal bathing tub in the middle of the room then head towards the firepit in the corner, a small flickering fire lit. There is a pot already on it. As I lift it carefully, I realize there is water filling it and is boiling. I dump it in the bathing tub before making several trips to the outside water spicket and back. Once there is finally enough water, I stick my hand in to test the temperature. It's warm, thanks to the boiling water. Should be relaxing for Prim.

As I exit the room, I remember that someone must have filled the water a while ago so it could be warm now. It was only boiling.

It was prim. Even though I'm primary cargiver, Prim hasnt been that hard, she made it worth it. She's helped us survive, as much as I have, probably. She must have put it on after I left and went back to sleep. I have a beat of proudness before I continue to my room. "Bath's ready." I call to her. "Will you sit with me?" She asks. "Sure." I answer.

Prim summons me into the bathroom a minute later. My smaller sister sits naked in the large pail, knees against her chest, and hair clipped up with one of mom's clips. I sit next to her shoulders and am facing her at slightly above her eye level. I pick up the washcloth and begin to gently message the back of Prim's shoulders, knowing it relaxes her. I run the soaking rag over Prim's soft back. She's so skinny, that I can see her shoulderblades and ribs protruding, a clear outline on her skin. She sits there, leaning her cheeks on her knees, making herself calm and taking in the serenity of the moment. I take out her clip and let her hair fall to the water before she slowly sinks into the water. A moment later, she rises from the water and take a barely noticable gasp of air. I get the bar of soap and put it to Prim's hair. "Its the nice soap." She takes notice. We usually only use it for special occasions. "I figure this is as special as it gets." I answer. It seems to be sufficent enough because Prim just allows me to lather her hair in it. Prim likes to be clean, she feels her best, and can then do her best. I think it's important for her to have a good start to the year.

Once the soap is rinsed, Prim uses the residue and the washcloth to clean herself. "You done?" I ask her once she's made less movement. She nods and I grab the towel next to me and advert my eyes as she stands, then I blindly wrap her in the cloth. Once she's secured her towel around her, I wrap my own arms around her, and she quickly reciprocrates. "You're going to have a great time at school, little duck." I say genuinally. She just hugs tighter. A moment later, I shew her out of the room so I can take my own bath. The water is slightly cloudy because of the soap Prim used, but it doesn't bother me.

After I quickly strip, I slide into the barely luke-warm bath. Quickly, I get my hair wet and go slower as the water runs down my scalp relaxingly. I franticly grab the washcloth, then lift my cloth to my feet, working on eliminating the calousis and grime from my feet, scrubbing them. I bend my head beneath the water and scrub the dirt from my hair. Deaming it as clean as it's gonna get, I life my face above the water. Sitting there for a moment, I soak in the warm water before getting up from the metal 'bath'.

I wrap another towel around myself before exiting the bathroom to head towards my room, when I hear a "Katniss?" from Prim's room. Dressed in only a towel, I turn to her and close the distance between my sister and I. "Can you braid my hair?" She asks when I'm closer. "Sure, just give me a second?" I ask. When she nods, I quickly walk to my room and close the door behind me. I drop the towel and grab a pair of underwear and a bra and slide them on, greatful to feel clean. I then pull a pair of dark slack-like pants and a green t-shirt and return into Prim's room.

Prim is sitting infront of her modest mirror, staring at her reflection. I walk around to behind her shoulder and kneel into her view. "You're so pretty little duck." I tell her. But her face remains solumn as she replies, "I wish I looked like you." "Oh no, I wish I looked like YOU." I say hoping to build her confidence. With her blonde hair and blue eyes, she takes after our mother, looking more like the her delicate, pale, features belong in the merchant's part of town. I, on the otherhand, look completely different with brown hair and matching eyes and ever-so-slightly tanned skin. I possess the Seam look. Luckily, Prim blends right in with the richer part of town rather than the melancholy Seam.

But Prim seem to care about what partvof town we look like we're from, she just looks at me with a sad expression. Like she knows I'm trying to keep her mood up, and it's not working. "But Katniss, you're so pretty." Prim says longingly. Though flattered, I refuse to allow this conversation rest on me. "You are beautiful, little duck, far prettier than I could ever be." I say. I doubt my opinion changed her mind, but Prim doesn't continue the conversation, seemingly reassured. I quickly braid my sister's straight, long, blonde hair into two perfect braids; I've gotten very good at it. When I'm done, I tell her I'm finished and walk into the measly kitchen.

I open one of the cupards in search for food for Prim. As usual, I'm disappointed; there's only a couple items on the shelves. I grab the stale bread and lift it to the table. I find a knife and cut an acceptable slice for Prim for lunch. I go back to the drawer and pull the almost empty jar of jam and spread some onto Prim's bread, to create a decent sized sandwhich. I exit the kitchen door and find my way to the tree just outside the house. Quickly, I find three apples that have just fallen to the ground and return inside. One for my lunch, and two for Prim-one this morning and one midday.

Suddenly remembering the money, I walk to my room and collect the coins from the tabletop. Coins in hand, I carefully approach my father's mother's jewlry box, gently opening the lid, I place the coins in the box. I then remove a single one and slide it into my pocket. After school today, on Prim and I's walk home, we could stop by the bakery as a suprise and I can get her a treat. She loves the strawberry cupcakes. I feel guilty; if I had more money all the time, I'd get her them more often than the once-in-a-very-special-blue-moon occasion. She deserves it.

I grab my single standard notebook that the peacekeepers are required to give students who can't afford them, which-unfortunately-is most of the Seam. Then, I slip on a black pair of socks and my only pair of boots before exiting the room. When I return to the kitchen, Prim is at the counter, packing the rest of our lunches into our retrospective lunch pails. Upon further inspection, I find the apple, a small slice of bread, and a small flask that's filled with water in my pail. Good thing there's waterfountains at the school. There's something else, too. I unwrap the cloth surrounding it to see a ration to cheese. Letting a smile cross my lips, I look to Prim, who was watching my inspect-probably to watch my reaction. "How did you get this?" I ask her, incredulously. "Lady. I made it myself." Is her answer. Lady is her pet goat that she insists on keeping. "Thank you." I tell her genuinely, after I rewrap the cheese and place it back into the bucket.

"Are you ready to go?" I ask, guessing it's time to head to school. Prim nods, stepping into the light of the kitchen window, allowing me to see her outfit for the first time. As it's getting warm outside for the day, Prim wears a brown skirt that hangs at her knees and a pink tee that looks similar to mine. Even with the simplicity of the outfit, she still looks good in it. Nodding in approval, I pick up my notebook and lunchpail as Prim follows suit, ready to get this first day over with and to see my little sister's face light up with a cupcake from the bakery this afternoon.


	4. Chapter 4

My little sister grabs my hand as soon as we step of the porch. It reassures her, so I don't mind it much at all. "Are you excited?" I'm quick to attempt to start at a conversation. The walk is about half a mile, but the road is dirt and dreary. It tends to create doubt.

"Yes." Prim answers shortly. I look down my right shoulder and see fear etched on her soft features. "You'll like the secondary school." I reassure her. "But what if no one likes ME?" Prim asks just under her breath. I screach to an abbrupt stop, keeping her back as well. I walk her to the side of road, right against the edge of the woods. "Prim," I demand her full attention as I grab her shoulders, "You're going to make plenty of friends. I know this is scary, but you've just gotta be brave, okay?" I tell her sternly, but somehow it comes out in a soft tone. Prim's puppydog face nods before we pull eachother into a hug. "If you need something, I'll be right in the same school." I tell her. She smiles at the thought of being close to me. I'm sure she's going to meat a friend right away and not need me, but I suppose she likes the idea of me being there if she needs me. And I'm not entirely sure I told her that to completely assure her. It makes me feel a bit better about her being in such a big place as I'm right there if something happens.

We soon turn and resume our trip to school. The scarce trees provide little cover from the already beating sun. Houses that we pass have families in them, some similar to mine. But most not completely full. There are afew children stepping out of some of these houses, sharing our road to school. There is only light chatter and the soft hum of voices heard.

Fifteen minutes rolled passed before Prim and I finally arrive at the school. We stand at the only enterance to the stone-wall enclosed courtyard, looking out into the yard. There are a lot of children; some Prims age, a lot a bit older than me. Prim grasps my hand tightly as I hear her gasp at how big everything is. She's gotta be one of the smallest here. We both have that 'smaller' trait. But Ive grown out of it. Now I'm just below average height.

The school is essentially a large cement rectangle. It is gloomy and coal-dust covered, like most things in the district. The inside is not any better. The facilities are eternally dirty, no matter how much you try to clean it. Most of the teachers are old and not effective. We have a gym and a cafeteria and an auditorium, along with plenty of class rooms, so I guess this is all we really need. Still, this building meats the bare minimum requirements that the Capitol demands. We struggle enough with just putting food on our plates, with a couple dying from hunger each month, without the required education from the Captiol that absorbs the precious daylight hours of all children aged 20 and younger.

"Dont be afraid, Prim. Everything's going to be alright." My voice seems to soothe her a little, but she pulls herself to my side, clinging to my waist. "How about I walk you to your class?" I suggest, hoping to calm her. Once she nods, she lights her arms from around my waist and reclasps herself to my right hand. Prim digs in her pocket for a moment to pull out a slip of paper that's folded to show her classes. I take the schedule from her and look at her first class, homeroom. It reads 'Trinket, Effie'. A smile creeps on my face as I recognize the name. "What?" Prim asks, wondering what's causing my faint smile. "You have Trinket for homeroom. You'll love her."

I had her when I was Prim's age. That was the school year when Father died. There were a few other kids with dead fathers in her class, but Mrs. Trinket singled me out, her brother had died in the same mining accident. She helped me through the death of my father and the mental loss of my mother and the new responsibility of taking care of me and Prim. It was a very hard and very long process, but she helped me survive it. She'll be thrilled to learn my little sister's in her class. It'll do Prim some good too.

I lead an abnormally shy and timid Prim down the hallways, pointing out important landmarks, like the cafeteria and her assigned locker, and finally her homeroom.

As the bell to go to class has yet to rang, the classroom is empty except for Mrs. Trinket. I knock on the doorframe as Prim tucks herself just behind me. Mrs. Trinket spins around to see who knocked and instantly recognizes me. "Katniss!" My favorite teacher throws her arms open as I walk straight into her embrace. Her expectant warm arms and the way they surround me has me longing to stay there forever. I feel as though, momentarily, the weight is lift from my shoulders. But I force myself to let go. Prim needs the kindness from my-well, now her-teacher.

She grabs each of my hands and steps back, getting a good look of me. "You've grown into such a beautiful young lady." A grin slips out as I look to my feet. I have grown since I was 12. I was scrawny and super shy. Like Prim, now. But now I've put some meat on my sister's and my own bones, with the food I've caught and some muscle on myself from the way I catch game. Prim. I let go of Mrs. Trinket's hands to return to my sister, who only followed me into the room a little and was watching from a few steps away. "Mrs. Trinket, please meet Primrose." I introduce them as Mrs. Trinket readily sticks out her hand and Prim timidly accepts and shakes. "Ah, you're Primrose. I'd heard so much about you." Mrs. Trinket only takes a glance towards me away from her full attention on my little sister. "You look so much like your sister did when she was your age." Mrs. Trinket says like it was ony yesterday that I was in her class, not four years ago. It makes me regret not coming to see her a little. But It's a comment we don't usually recieve as I have dark hair and she has light, and I have brown eyes and she has blue. Prim obviously takes it as a huge compliment because she smiles with Pride, which causes me to smile.

Before we could catch up more, the dingy bell announces it's arrival, signifying it's time for me to head to my homeroom. "Meet me on the steps infront of the school and we can talk all about your great day and all your new friends, okay?" I instruct. "Okay." Prim says, hopeful. I quickly hug her, kissing her forehead and pull back so I can look in her eyes. "I love you. You'll have fun." Prim nods, starring back into my eyes. "Love you too. Bye Katniss." Her bottom lip starts to tremble so I pull her close and slide a broken pocketwatch into her hand. "Here. This was Dad's. To protect you." I say. Sensing how big of a deal this is, Prim pulls herself enough to thank me genuinely and hold it close to her heart, promising to hold it close to her heart. I next turn to Mrs. Trinket and we wrap our arms around eachother syncronicly. "Take care of her." I whisper into her ear. "I promise." My teacher reassures me as I break the contact. "Bye." I bid both of them as I exit the door.

I'm glad I gave Prim one of Dad's things, I think as I walk down the hall, trying no to bumb into people but failing. An object of him is empowering to us. Besides, I have my own comfort object; Father's compass. He gave it to me the day before the mine accident. He told me that if I'm ever lost, just use this and I'd find myself back home. The compass rests in my coat pocket and I barely notice it at all anymore.

Five minutes later, I find myself sitting in a desk in my homeroom class just before the tardey bell. My teacher, whom is nowhere to be found's, name is Mr. Abernathy and he apparently has a bad reputation and I'm about to find out why.


	5. Chapter 5

My classmates fill the room around me with a soft hum of low, quiet voices, until we hear the door sling open and hit the wall behind it. In slumps an obviously hungover 40 year old man with longer blonde hair and a 5 o'clock shadow across his face. "My name is Mr. Abernathy. I will not be addressed as anything else. This is homeroom number 401 and you all will report here every morning for announcements and anyother event they decide to have." Mr. Abernathy slurs through the scripted narritive, clearly and completely sarcastic, every word dripping in it. I dislike him already. Oh well, at least it's only homeroom and not a real subject. The 'teacher' continues on with his lecture, but I can't really make out what he's trying to say. But no one dares to say anything, with fear of what the man might do.

Finally, Mr. Abernathy just gives up and walks back out of the room, through the door he had entered through not even 15 minutes ago. So the class resumes their conversation as I remain straight forward in my desk, eyes following my finger tracing the indents of carving in the desk.

I'm minding my own business when I hear a dark whisper in my ear, "I'm so glad to see you, Katniss." I am almost starteled. Almsot. I turn my head to see a pair of green eyes in my face. His name is Ryan and he always picks on me. It's really tragic that he got in my homeroom again, as he has every year since we moved up to secondary school. But then again, there are only a few homerooms in the first place. "Katniss Everdeen." He hisses as I keep my face as solid as a stone. He reaches across between both our bodies. Is he going to try to feel me up right here? Now? But he continues to my shoulder, where my braid sits. He starts to pick it up when I object. "Stop." I demand, confidently. He smiles, turning around to the class-which has dropped silent in audience. He then turns back and leans in so our noses are only an inch apart. "Katniss, you know you have gotten so pretty as we've gotten older." He says, grinning. He flickers his eyes between my breasts and lips and eyes. I don't dignify any type of response except turning to face forward in my desk, giving him a close view of my cheek.

This infiuriates him. In a razor sharp moment, Ryan grabs my arms and shoves me up. He then pushes me against the wall, pinning each of my wrist with his hands about half a foot on either side of my head. I try to kick him but some of his friends jump up to pin my ankles and hips down. I try to struggle, resist, but Ryan forces his body on mine, trapping me against the wall. I'm not strong enough to get them off. A flash of pain momentarily crossed my face as I had hit the wall and struggled, but is now replaced with my usual stubborn demenor. Ryan presses his face against mine, his nose just beside mine, and our lips only a centimeter apart. "Katniss Everdeen, you will be mine." He breathes in a husky voice. Before I can stop myself, I suck back all the moisture in my mouth and spit it right into Ryan's eyes. A see a flash of fury flicker in Ryan's face as he pulls his fist back, ready to punch. But I just look him in the eye, a look of determination. I was proud of my defiance.

"Dont hit her." A strong voice commands. Both Ryan and I turn to see the demander, saving me at least a moment of getting hit. Gale Hawthorne. Ryan smirks in suprise, Gale's a quiet boy. Not really a threat to a popular, strong football player like Ryan. Ryan backs away from me, finally taking his hands off me and his friends following suit, so he can approach Gale. I stay against the wall, to shakey to trust my legs at the moment. "Yeah? Or what? It's between me and the girl." Ryan has the audacity to say. Nothing is going on between us. "Just, please, leave her alone, man." Gale stays calm and casual.

Ryan seems as though he's about to punch Gale and resume whatever he was going to do to me, as the bell rings. 'Saved by the bell.' I walk slowly and stoticly to my bag before directing myself out the door to my first class. My face feigning confidence, but my eyes avoiding contact with passby-ers.

English. Mr. Jackson. He's... Tolerable, definately. But my mind is not going over the course syllabus as the rest of my class is, my mind is on Gale. The boy that matches my own brown hair and grey eyes. The Seam look. Why did he help me? Guilt renches at my stomach as I realize I have a yet another dept to repay him. Another act of kindness he's showed towards me to pay back. Something else I owe him for. I'm indepted to him, he's helped me and I have to make it even sometime.

_I flashback to about six months after my father died, almost two and a half years ago. My Father had taught me to hunt, but I wasn't prepared to be the single source of food for my home. I had gone out everyday to the woods since the accident, not very successful. I was really lucky if I shot a bird and a squirrel in the same day._

_Untill, I met Gale-of course. I was walking to the fence, listening for the hum of electricity, when I heard foot steps behind me. I snapped around, catching him off guard. "Whoa." He said, holding his hands in surrender to signify he wouldn't hurt me. "You're the Everdeen girl." Gale says, recognizing me from the market as he'd then had a good look at my face._

_"Im Gale." He introduced, shoving his hand towards me. Cautiously, I examine it. Would me shaking his hand mean something? "You shake it." Gale jokes, smiling. His smile is contagious as I smile infront of the second person, behind Prim, since Father died. I shook his hand._  
-

The hand shake did mean something. It ment friendship. It ment understanding. Gale and I disappeared into the woods for a week after that, as he taught me all he knows. Being the same age, we communicated well. He taught me snares and traps, fishing, how to get your scent off, which plants were okay to eat, how to climb trees, and more. A lot of the stuff my father had taught me over the years. But then, I was old enough to replicate the actions and learn the details.

Gale and I did not further our relationship by talking or hunting together after that. We returned to strangers, after that. Until today.

I snap out of it as the bell rings, collecting my things and rising from the desk. Chemistry is next. I push my way through the hall towards the room. I make a final shove through the door and take a breath of relief as I'm finally in my class, it was a longer walk to find my way to this room. But the rejoice is short lived. I scan the seats and discover most the seats are taken. All of them are, actually; except one. Every single table, the two-seater ones for lab partners, contain two kids except the one in the very back. I make my way back as the bell rings, keeping my face down to avoid attention. I slyly sit my bag on the floor and slide into the seat simultaniously.

"Hello." A calm voice greets, as the teacher, Mrs. Paylor, introduces herself at the front of the class. I turn to my lab partner, just now looking to discover who I'm sitting next to. As I quickly recognize his features, my mind is in complete shock of surprise but I keep my face neutral.

_Gale._

**(A/N: updated 12/21. I'm sorry, I had to change some things around. It'll make sense eventually!)**


	6. Chapter 6

"What the heck, are you following me or something?" I angerly ask him, incredulously, struggling to keep my voice in a whisper. But his face evolves into a smile. "You sat next to ME, Katniss." Gale reminds me. "I'll move next class." I grumble. "Now why would you do that? I don't mind being lab partners." Gale asks, still cheery. I can't believe him. I don't dignify him with an answer. I feel like I owe him, for getting Ryan off my back and for the bread, but I don't have to be happy about it.

We go most of the class not talking, just fake listening to the teacher. Both of us are aware that the other isn't paying attention either, but we ignore it. "Look," Gale says, calling my attention, so I turn to face him, "Im really sorry about what happened either with that jerk. I, just... I want to be friends." He's making it very hard to ignore. But I keep my face frozen before I answer him, considering. Just because we are friends doesn't mean I have to get close to him or anything, right? It might be to my greater advantage to have an ally. "Alright." I say, allowing my face to appear softer. "Great." He smiles. His smile makes my heart skip a beat, causing a smile to force it's way on my face, as I attempt to conceal it. The rest of class is uneventful and we don't really talk, though daring to sneak glances at eachother every once and a while.

After what feels like an eternity, the bell rings and I jump out of my seat, collecting my belongings, and throwing my bag over my shoulder in one solid motion before walking briskly out of the room. "Bye, Katniss." I hear Gale call, but I don't look back. Just keep going, I tell myself.

Before long, I find myself in French, with Mrs. Coin. I'm in the third year course of the language, so it's pretty easy to tune out the foreign language being spoken during class and still do well on comprehension and assesments.

Relieved of the annoyance of another language, the school is released into lunch. First day lunches are always the most uncomfortable. But I don't really mind. I find an empty table and I take out the lunch pail I packed this morning, fondly remembering Prim helping. I unpack the slice of bread and apple and water tin. Beginning on the bread, I keep my gaze straight forward at nothing particular, occasionally taking a sip of water. I feel a shift in the atmosphere of my table as another joins, no longer making the table mine alone. I don't really need to look to see who it is, but I do out of curtousy.

"Hey Katniss." The bubbly red-head says from beside me. "Hi Madge." I say between bites. We exchange formailties of how we've missed eachother, mine being as sincere as her-actually missing her chatter. And, as usual, Madge rambles on about her summer and all the things she did. Being the mayor's daughter, it was logical on how much she was involved in since school let out two and a half months ago. Luckily, her chattering is enough for the both of us, allowing me to finish my bread and start on my apple and avoid discussing my summer, which was excruciatingly difficult.

To my suprise, another person comes to sit on the other side of me. Prim. I'm so happy to see her. "Katniss!" She wraps her thin arms me and I hug her back. "How has your first day been, so far, Little Duck?" I ask attentively. Madge and I listen as little Prim depicts and describes her apparently eventful and exciting day already. I interrupt her a few times to ask her questions, which sends her into cute seperate rants of details. "How was your lunch?" I ask her as she appears to have had finished up, pausing for a breather. "Good." She says simply. I know it's not an extravagant meal or anything, but I'm always worried it wont be enough to fill her, that she'll be hungery. She probably is, and I feel guilty, but reassure myself I do my best for her and there's nothing more I can do. "Rayne had an extra Bark Bar, so she gave it to me. It was good!" Prim adds.

I'm greatful for Rayne, Prim's best friend. They used to hang out all the time and I'd walk Prim over to Rayne's house in the Merchant's Village. But when Father died, it changed. I was out hunting and I don't like Prim walking through the Seam by herself much. Rayne seems to understand, though, that it's hard for Prim to play now that she's got a lot more responsibilities now. Bark Bars are usually reserved for children who's parents make them eat them, usually for nutrition. They are equivocated with vegtables a lot around here. But I'm greatful Rayne happened to 'have an extra' for Prim, who's scrawny body needs all the help it can get. Rayne and her parents are just another group of people I must repay. Whenever that may happen.

Prim says bye, and I bite my tounge-refrainning from telling her about the treat I intend to get her after school. But I decide against it. I want her to be completely suprised. So "Bye Prim, have a good rest of the day." is my farewell. She waves goodbye and returns to her friends, just a mere two tables infront of me.

As soon as I return to the last couple bites of my apple, another occupies the seat Prim had just left. It's Gale. "Hey." He says, looking into my eyes and drawing my attention. "You want to hang out this afternoon?" Gale asks. Not even blindsided by the offer, I decline. "I can't. I have chores." I explain. "You mean hunting?" Gale accuses, raising an eyebrow in suspecion. I look up from the apple I was previously occupied with and stare into his eyes. I was beginning to think he'd forgotten. After a moment of trying to examine his meaning through his eyes, I nod. "You should come by the bakery sometime." Gale asks, giving up on the whole getting me out of 'chores' idea. Oh, I forgot. He delivers for the bakery now. The bakery used to be owned by the infamous Mellarks, but then they moved and another franchise took over and Gale was heired. "Actually," I say, "I was planning to go by this afternoon. To suprise my little sister." "Whats her name?" Gale asks curiously. "Prim." I answer.

It's not odd that Gale doesn't know this. While we were in the woods, it wasn't like we got super close as friends. We didn't share details about ourselves. We were just interested in what the other could teach us and the survival of our families.

"Okay, well I guess I will see you this afternoon." Gale says. The bell rings and the lunchroom becomes avid with activity, cutting my response to a simple, "See ya later." Gale waves before dissolving into the crowd.

5th block is my favorite out of the day. It's Calculous with Boggs. Solving the complex problems on the page give me security. Numbers don't change. Last block, I have study hall, in which I complete the math homework assigned.

Finally, the school day came to an end. Exhausted, the only thing that pushes me to continue is the dislike of the school, but not necessarily the want to go home. I perk up at the reminder of taking Prim to the bakery. That'll definately make Prim happy.


	7. Chapter 7

When I arrive at the stairs infront of the school, Prim is there with Rayne and a couple of her other friends. Prim says goodbye when she sees me and runs to my side and we begin the walk home. "Hey Katniss." Prim greets. "How was your first day?" I ask, curious. "Oh, Katniss," Prim exasperates, "It was great! Secondary school is so much different. At first, I couldn't find my class, but then this boy, Dune, helped me. He's really cute, Katniss." Prim says excitedly. "Really?" I say, smiling and raising a brow, allowing my mind to drift for a moment about the cute boy who helped me today, Gale. I bring myself back to focus, when Prim continues. "I met so many new friends and I really like Mrs. Trinket." She happily states. "I'm glad, Prim."

Prim chatters for a couple minutes as we walk and I listen. She's talking so vividly she doesn't notice when we keep on the main road and pass our turn towards our house. A couple minutes after we pass our turn, and only just around the corner from the Bakery, Prim suddenly stops walking. "Where are we going, Katniss?" Prim asks, really confussed. "Well I thought I'd suprise you with a treat." I slyly inform her, coaxing her to begin walking again. "What is it?" An excited spark flashes through her eyes. We then stop infront of the the bakery, and I watch with serenity as Prim's large, ocean blue orbs light up with brightness and excitement. She looks to me, hopeful, and I nod with a knowing smirk. Prim takes a moment to collect herself before we enter the building.

"You can pick on thing from the entire store." I say. Prim's eyes grow with awe, if her eyes could even get any bigger. She doesn't stay around to ask any questions. And I know she won't go crazy, she's too humble for that.

I look around, standing in the same place, just trying to get a simple layout of my barings. I take in a deep breath through my nose, inhailing the fresh scent of the breads and cookies. My mouth waters.

"Like what you smell?" A deep voice asks from behind me. I quickly turn around to face the voice and discover his Identity. Gale smiles as my face morphs from an expression of startle to one of recognition. "Yeah, everything smells so delicious." I confirm. Before Gale can respond, Prim is at my side. Once I feel her presence against my arm, I look down and see a red cupcake and white icing and colorful sprinkles gentlely cupped between both her hands, a cheeky smile graced across her face. "Prim, this is my... Friend. Gale." I introduce Prim before turning back to Gale, "Gale, this is my sister Prim." "Hi Prim." Gale looks down with a friendly smile. "Nice to meet you." Prim says politely.

"Well how about we get you two checked out so you can get home and enjoy your treat?" He says sweetly to Prim, mainly. We follow him to the front counter and Prim sets her cupcake on the table top as Gale jumps over the counter. "So one red velevet cupcake... And I'll even through in a chocolate chip cookie. Free." Gale adds, facing down, but stealing a glance towards me. "You don't have to." I say, quietly. He wants to do something nice for me? Why? What does he want from me? "No, on the house." Gale pulls a cookie from a shelf and sticks it in the bag along with Prim's treat. "That'll be one dollar." Gale says. I'm sure it'd been more than that. But I don't question it much when it comes to money. I stick my hand in my pocket and pull out a coin and place it in Gale's hand. He lightly grabs my hand over the small coin, holding it.

Uncomfortable with the contact, I rip my hand from his and grab the bag with it-safeguarding myself from another contact point. Prim finds my other hand and I clasp it securely. "Thank you Gale." I say with feigning confidence, avoiding Gale's eyecontact.

Prim and I walk out the store, calling out another thanks to Gale. It's as beautiful of a day as I've ever seen it in 12. The sun is shinning, a scattered cloud in the blue sky, who's sole purpose is to temperarily relieve some lucky creature of the sunlight rays gleaming down. Prim's skin and hair glows in the sunlight, bringing a rosy tint to her cheeks and a seemingly-nonceasing smile to her mouth. Her eyes match the brightest point in the sky and radiate excitement.

A ways down the road, lies our favorite meadow. The grass is green and as tall as Prim's knees at parts. An occasional flower forced it's way above the grass and weed and sprinkles the field with vibrant reds and blues and yellows. I follow Prim across the meadow, chasing the smiling girl to our favorite tree on the opposite side. The tree is large and has long branches that reach over us, shading us from the now harsh sun. We lean, side by side, against the trunk-relaxing in the slightly cooler air.

I pull out the bag and pass the cupcake to my little sister before retreaving the cookie Gale left for me. As I pull the cookie from the bottom of the bag, I discover a small card at the floor. Digging my hand in the bag, I reach the note and hold it into the light.

_"Glad we are friends.  
-Gale"_

Smirking slightly, I drop the card back into the bag before Prim sees it and suspects. In the sunshine, Prim and I sit against the Willow- side to side- enjoying our treats. We chat about nothing really, taking turns in the discussion, consuming time before I have to drag my sister back to the inevidable. Home.

It starts to get dark when I tell Prim we need to get back to the house. "Do we have to?" She asks, with an ever so slight whine tint in her voice. "Yes, Prim." I say, rolling my eyes good naturedly. "Okayyy." She drags, keeping the atmosphere light. We slowly walk back down the road to our turn and walk down our street, tummys almost full of the sweets and the chocolately taste of the cookie lingers on my tounge.

After about ten minutes of walking, our small house comes into view. Prim and I stop in alarm. There's a dark car infront on the road and several peacekeepers on the porch, standing away from the house, guarding the door. It's hard not to make assumptions on what's wrong. I immediately take off running, wondering what the heck would send Peacekeepers to my house, dragging Prim by the hand behind me.


	8. Chapter 8

I run across the lawn, with Prim directly behind me. The two Peacekeepers spot us and block the door as we run up the stairs to the porch. "Do you two live here?" They ask. "Yes." I answer shortly, annoyed they won't let me in my own house. "Sealy Jones, Child Services, is in there to see you too." The bigger one says.

My heart skips a beat.

The Peacekeepers part and open the door for us and we walk through the doorway. There, my mother sits on the couch with a man standing a couple feet away. My mother looks emotionless, face blank, as usual. "My name is Sealy Jones and I'm with Child Protection Services." He walks towards us and I push Prim slighty behind me, even though she moves there anyway. He extends his hand but I don't move to shake it, leaving him standing there until his hand returns to his side, as he speaks, "Its a shame we have to meet under the circumstances." He says. I'm getting a bad vibe from him. The kind I get when I'm around scum. I keep my mouth shut.

"Ive been informed that you and your sister have not been properly taken care of." Mr. Jones says. "I take care of us." I state stubbornly. I'm the reason this family is alive. "Youre just a child." He disagrees. He doesn't know anything about us, he can't say he doesn't think I've been keeping us surviving. "I'm sixteen." I defend. "Exactly," He states, "A silly girl cannot be responsible for a family's survival." "I am." I disprove. But he's not up for discussion. He tells us his motive for being here quickly, ripping it off like a bandaid. "You and your sister are going to be sent to an orphanage to live. You can no longer live here, without appropriate adult supervision." He says, cold and calulated.

This is where my world begins to crack.

Prim runs to Mom, sobbing, almost hysterical in a matter of seconds. Prim's arms wrap around Mother, but Mom doesn't reciprocate. Mom just looks down at Prim, the little face red with tears, and mom's eyes sad-as always. Prim has always thought mom would get better, but I know she won't ever be truely better enough for us to be a normal family again. I hate my mom for leaving me and making me the head of the family. I permit Prim to give her her dinner each night, but that's the end of contact I allow with either of us. Prim thinks there's hope; I know there's not.

Suddenly the Peacekeepers from out front plus another one trample into the house. The first one takes a strong hold of my arm. I try to shimmy from it, knowing it won't work, but I don't like his hand on me. The second one goes for Prim, lifting her easily off the couch and our Mom. "Get your hands off her!" I yell, getting more aggressive towards the hand restricting my arm. When the peacekeeper doesn't stop, I go crazy. I swing my arms and kick my legs around trying to get the man, who's got at least half a foot and thirty-five pounds on me. I scream for Prim and she reaches out for me with her arms, trying to fight, but she's so small the man easily contains her. I'm bigger, though, and giving the Peacekeeper such a hard time that the third comes to help conceal me. "**PRIM**!" I attempt to shake the grabbing hands off my body. One of the "_Peace_"-keepers pick me up around the waist, and I try to get out of his hold, to help my little sister, but he drops me himself and I don't land on my feet. I land on my back, the wind knocked from my chest, and I hit my head-making me dizzy. Enraged, the man drops to his knees beside me and punches me across the face. I must have hit him some where. He then punches me in the stomach, twice, which further incapacitates me because I cannot seem to find my breath.

Just a couple of hits later, the man pulls me up like he did earlier, around the waist, and starts to carry me out of my house and across the yard. I feel myself being shifted and one hand reaches out to open the back car door of the black Ford. I am thrown into the car, hitting my head once again and the man leans in the vehicle and forcably readjusts my position so I'm sitting upright. "Sorry about that, _sweet-cheeks_." The man saddistically says, smiling, before buckling my seatbelt and slamming the door behind him. What the _heck_ did I do to warrent getting beat up?!

I'm not sure how long it is, maybe twenty minutes?, before I spot Prim walking in the lawn with a small briefcase in each hand and Mr. Jones in tow, with a large trunk. They both put the luggage, our luggage, in the car trunk before Mr. Jones sits Prim in the back seat next to me.

"Are you Okay?" Prim gasps. She immediately reaches for my face, touching my lip and left cheekbone. I must have a split lip and a small cut surrounded by a bruise on my cheek. "Doesnt hurt that bad." I feign strength, trying to remain strong and calm for Prim. "You should heal fine. Doesn't look like anything major." Prim deems. I nod, Good. A beat of silence passes between us before Prim speaks again. "Thank you for trying to help me. I'm sorry you got hurt because of it." Prim says genuinely. I smile, "Of course, Little Duck." I assure her before adding through a small smirk, "That man hits like a girl, anyways." I probably shouldn't joke though, but it makes Prim smile in relief. That man's punches hurt so bad. He couldve killed me if he wanted to. But of course I won't let Prim worry about that.

We sit in the back of the car for what seems like an eternity, but is probably only about an hour and a half. The district is small, we're probably half way to the opposite side of it. We pull into a depressed looking house, similar to any in 12, just slightly longer. The man, Mr. Jones, turns off the engine and instructs us to exit the vehicle. Prim looks to me for guidence and I nod, telling her to open the door and we both crawl out. The closer we approach to the building, the more we inspect it and gather it's harsh state of disrepair. The walls are grey and chipped, which seems to be a common motif around the exterior of the home. This orphanage seems like a very sad place.

Mr. Jones pushes us along the grown-over sidewalk to the porch infront of the front door. Mr. Jones knocks on the door but then steps back, placing us in the front. A loud clatter of footsteps approach and the door clicks at least three times before swinging open, revealing a gruff man in his late 40's and a wicked-looking lady. "Mr. and Mrs. Cornelious and Alma Snow, this is Katniss and Primrose Everdeen." Mr. Jones introduces. But the Snows dont make any notion to greet us. Actually, it appears that their faces fall-even more so than already, if possible. Before anything else can be done, Mr. Jones mumbles a thanks and abruptly shoves us inside the door-which is firmly locked behind us.

"**CATO**!" Mrs. Snow's raspy voice screams. On comand, loud stomping comes booming down the stairs. A heavily built boy, a tad older than me, with tan skin and blonde hair comes around the corner and joins the conversation. "We got fresh meat?" The boy asks, looking my sister and I up and down. I feel his eyes on me, but I don't acknowledge it. His glare feels like I'm actual meat and he can't wait to dig his teeth into me. "Show them to their room." Mr. Snow commands. Cato sighs obnoxiously, but turns and retraces his steps. Carrying our items all by ourselves, we follow him through the murky living space and around the corner and up the stairs. We are met with a very long hallway that goes directly back three rooms on each side. Cato leads me, and my sister behind me, all the way down the hall to the last door on the left. He pushes the door open, catching my eye and winking eerily, before stalking back down the hall and down the stairs. I wait till the boy is out of sight before we enter the room.

When I first walk through the threshold, there is a foot of a bed, about three feet, straight infront of me. I have to take a right turn to avoid the bed and enter the center of the room, where I lay the trunk. There is another bed against the opposite wall as the first, underneath a window. As soon as Prim notices the window she offers, "You can have that one. It's better." "No, its okay Prim," I deny, "I will take this one." I claim the one infront of the door by setting my bag on it. Prim grins very smally and sits on her bed.

Prim probably thinks I'm just being nice, but I have alternitive motives. Prim likes the window, a lot more, and would enjoy it any way. I claimed the bed by the door because I'm the first person one would see when they walked in the room. And, I can watch the door. Also, if Prim needed to escape-for some reason-she could crawl out the window because it's right there, though I hope that never needs to be the case. Between our beds lays a dresser and Prim and I unpack our clothes into it, then slide our trunk under my bed. We place our most valuble items, that Prim thoughtfully grabbed while I was being shoved into the car, in the very bottom drawer.

Once we've found a place in the dresser for everything we brought with us, and our books on the top, Prim sits on her bed. "Katniss, come look." She calls, urgency evident in her voice. I walk to her bed and sit behind her, and she readjusts to sitting in my lap while I strain my head to be close to her's to spot what she sees. All I see are a bunch of trees. "What?" I ask, failing at following her line of vision. "There!" She points. I follow her finger to a tree branch on the right. There's a bird on it, it must be what she's looking at. I lean slightly over her shoulder, squinting to decipher what's special about the bird. I recognize it as soon as she labels it, "Its a Mockingjay." As soon as we figure it out, the small bird flies away. But Prim isn't discouraged; she turns her shoulders and waist to send a smile back to me. "I didn't think they existed anymore. They were said to end with District 13." Prim states. "Maybe 13 _does_ exist." I propose, raising my eyebrows and widdening my eyes at the impossible hope. We consider what it would be like if it was still existant, when the door busts open.


	9. Chapter 9

Mrs. Snow busts through the door of my room and I immediately stand on the floor, leaving Prim alone on the bed behind me. "I must explain the rules of this household." The woman begins. "You will go to school and come home, nothing else unless you are commanded to do so. You will not speak out of turn. You will be respectful. You will be assigned chores, no chores-no food. You will do them. Primrose, you will be helping cooking and laundry. Katniss, you will be keeping the house clean and errond running, both activities under the direction of Cato." Really? The boy from eariler that was giving me that bad feeling? You've got to be joking. She continues, "You are starting off with no privledges, but IF you two are well behaved-some might be added. Understand?" She asks harshly. "Yes." I eye her stubbornly. "You will address me as Madam." She demands, as if ready to pound me right now. "Yes madam." I repeat, just as stubbornly. I suppose she's cutting me some slack or just not willing to do anything about my tone because she turns on her heal, exiting the room. Just as she is about to leave the room, she haults. The woman only turns her head to her shoulder to warn me, "We value punishment highly in this house, so I would advise for you to do as you are told." before turning out of the room, leaving me and Prim stunned.

We look at eachother for a moment and I see the fear in her eyes. "Everything will be okay, Prim. It'll be hard, but we have eachother. As long as we stay together." I assure her, almost monotone, my voice cracking slightly from dryness.

Prim doesn't have a chance to respond before a voice fills the room, "DINNER IS READY!" I guess that Prim has been excused from helping with our first meal. I'm the first to react, reaching a hand down to Prim. She takes a hold of it and I pull my little sister up to her feet. Even after she's stable, we don't let go of our hands, quite yet.

We navigate back downstairs and through the living area to the kitchen. The kitchen is actually semi-large, larger than I've seen, seemingly constructed to accomidate many people. With the amount of food I see, I can't immagine that Prim and I will ever starve again. This place has got to be privetly funded by some Captiol organization. This amount of food can't be supplied from anywhere else really, not that these outlying districts could pay for it anyway. I wonder why someone so rich would fund an orphanage all the way in District 12, but don't give it much thought.

Through the kitchen is the dinning room, with a long table centered in it. Exactly fourteen chairs sit around the rectangle, each-save for two-filled with a teenager or the two Snows; Mr. and Mrs. Snow sit at the heads of the table. Prim and I find our seats directly adjacent to eachother towards the middle. Looking around, most of the teens seem even older than me, though there appears to be two other younger kids Prim's age. I've got to watch out for her and keep a close eye out.

Prim is sat next to a girl, one of the two-the other a boy-that's Prim's age. The girl has short blonde hair, but other than that-she looks kinda similar to Prim. Well, more similar than Prim and myself. I hear them chatting as I pertend to inspect my plate, smiling. Prim is always making friends. Shes most definately the nice one out of us two. "What are you smiling about? You like this shit?" A masculine voice asks arrogently from beside me. Damn it. The smile is gone. I didn't even look to see who I had sat beside when I found my seat. If I had known, I wouldve switched with Prim. Well, no I wouldn't have. I rather me than my little sister, but this guy must have it out for me. Cato. I realize I must have not answered him because he repeats his question, "What were you smiling about." I try to ignore him, not wanting to talk to him. I pick up the plastic spoon alotted to me and swirl it around in the tomato soup infront of me.

I must really piss the guy off because he stands, pulls back my chair, and grabs my wrists in one fluid movement. The next millisecond I find he's moved us back, slamming me into the wall. He's pinned my wrists against the surface, leaving us face to face with nothing between our bodies but open space and a thin layer of clothes. "Listen, _babe_." I look up at him with contempt as he looks down on me with fire in his eyes-weather from anger or something else, I can't tell. "_I'm_ in control." He demandingly dictates, almost matter-of-factly. "I'm in control of you in this house. Now, I could have a lot of fun with you-so don't push me to do something _you_ wouldn't enjoy very much," He leans in so our bodies are almost touching, our faces mere centimeters away, "Because I would love every single second of it." He whispers. His eyes flicker from my eyes down to my lips, then back to my eyes and flickering down to the space between us-which is hardly none I discover as I follow his line of sight with my own. Finally, he looks back into my eyes and I stare back up into his. I attempt to keep my brave face on but he must see the flash of fear in my eyes because he releases a boisterous huff of laughter before removing himself from me. He turns back towards the table, then turns again to walk out the door, momentarily pausing to sneak another glance at me-this time allowing two syllables of subdued chuckles to escape his chest then slams the door behind him.

I am left with the entire table's eyes studying me, only Prim's comforting in any way. I take my place back at the table and quickly work at eatting my soup. The table is relatively quiet, excluding the few conversations occuring around the table. One of the conversations taking place is directly beside me, to Prim-not to the side where the boy left the empty chair beside me. Prim and the girl discuss and, by evesdropping, I discover ther girl's name is Nimlin and her in Prim have a lot in common.

Soon, dinner is finished. The children are dismissed, except for the few selected to help clean up-which will probably include Prim tomorrow. But for now, Prim and I scoot back our chairs and exit the room. "Katniss." I hear a dark summon projecting itself from Cato, who's standing in the doorway of the kitchen. He nods forwards, and I follow is line to a door. He walks towards it, intending for me to follow. I eye Prim, telling her to go on to the room, before crossing the room and walking out the door Cato had just exitted into.

It leads to the backyard, where the woods come right upto the porch. Even though the rays of the sun warmed me this afternoon, it's a lot colder now. The frost nips at my cheeks and nose and ears, which are undoubtably turning red with the change in temperature. I wrap my arms around myself before desending down the stairs to catch up with Cato. He walks into the cleared path in the woods, going a couple steps before turning around and waiting for me. I put a bounce in my step so I quickly meet with him. He doesn't move when I reach him though.

The sun is almost completely set, the sky a light navy. The only light is from the house a couple yards away. It lumminates Cato and a few trees around us. Its so cold we can easily see our breaths, and his' comes out in fast, short, angry huffs. I prepare myself for an apology, although I'm not planning on accept it. He hasn't earned my forgiveness. But he suprises me, "You start your chores tomorrow." He states factually. So this is what this meeting is about. "You will listen to me. I won't tollerate another incident like the one a dinner." He takes a step closer, to emphasize. "Why are you so fucking controlling?" I ask stubbornly, before I think better of it, he already made a display of his strength. Who is this guy and why does he feel such the strong urge to assert dominance over me? "Because I'm above you. I have authority over you, and I'm simply reminding you of it." Cato attempts at an explination, basically saying 'I'm older and have obtained a higher positin than you so you have to respect me'. I huff and grin at the idiocracy of the situation, rolling my eyes and turning to leave. Suddenly, I feel a hand harshly holding my arm just below my shoulder. It squeezes tighter than spins me around, yanking me, towards Cato's own body. He lifts his grip on me, forcing me to stay in his face. "You will do what I say and only that. You're _mine_ now." He orders sadisticly.

"My I leave, _sir?_" I request abidingly. He stares in my eyes for a moment, considering, before he releases me and I rip my arm away from him. I then calmly walk to my room, retracing my steps, replaying the events and Cato's words, remaining calm.

When I arrive in my room, Prim is sitting attentively on her bed, watching the door. As soon as I pass through the doorway, Prim bounds to greet me, embracing me tightly. "Are you okay Katniss? What was up with that boy?" Prim asks, face still against my chest. I rack my brain for the best censored answer before answering the next second, "He just wanted to inform me of the chores. He's got a funny way of greeting, don't you think?" I ask casually, playing it off as it's no big deal at all-even though it is. "Yeah, very weird." Prim accepts.

"We probably should go to bed soon. We have to get up earlier to make the walk to school." I suggest. Its a much longer walk to the school from here. I don't think there will be anymore morning hunting. Maybe once things settle down I will bring my bow over to this side of the woods. Over here, I think I'm slightly closer to Gale at least.

Prim nods and we both warily change into our nightgowns. We place all the things we've moved around today, like clothes, and placed them in their rightful spots. Then, I peel back the thin sheets on Prim's bed and she slips inbetween the pieces of materials. I pull the sheets back up and over Prim, covering her then tucking her in. "Goodnight Prim." I lean over her and press my lips to her forehead. A small smile graces her lips, "Goodnight Katniss." "Come get in my bed, if you want to." I offer. I know how much it comforts her. I'm trying to keep things normal for her by keeping her in routene. She nods in response and I find my way back to my bed, stopping halfway at the lamp that sits on the nightstand between our beds. I blow it gently and the flame disappears, leaving me to navigate the rest of the way in the dark, only illuminated by the moonlight shimmering through our one window.

Once settled down, beneath my covers, I close my eyes only to flash them open once again at Prim calling my name. "Yes, Prim?" I ask, sneaking a glance just to make sure she's stl there. "Do you think Mom's okay?" She worries. "Im sure Mom is fine." I answer. "What about Lady and Buttercup?" Prim's voice goes up in pitch from hysteria. "Prim, I'm sure they are okay," I assure her, ignoring my disdain for the cat, but add, "But we can go by afterschool to check on them and grab some more of our things from the house." I plan, "You want to?" "Yes," Prim agrees quickly, yawning, "I'd like that." Her last three words get quieter and quieter. Before long at all, Prim is fast asleep and I lay just below conicousness' blanket in a light slumber, prepared.


	10. Chapter 10

I wake the next morning early, as usual. The sun has yet to rise. I rub my eyes with my hand as I sit up in my bed. After staring forward for a moment, mentally waking myself, I shove the covers off of me and glance over to Prim. She's still sound asleep; good. I force myself to kick my feet to the ground beside my bed and stand. After slightly stretching my clamped muscles, I further inspect my surroundings. To my relief, nothing has changed from last night.

Deciding to start my day, I change into an outfit very similar to yesterday's. Contrary to what I hear from the Capitol, I don't really care about 'fashion'. I need comfort and support. I pull on my dad's old jacket almost similtaniously with my boots. I'll just go on a short walk down the road. Try to get my barrings In this unfimiliar land. I'd lived in my old house, the one that now sits nearly empty, my entire life. But change comes and goes and when I turn twenty, the age of adulthood, I will be able to leave with Prim and we'll live together happily. It's weird to think that when we are legally permitted to leave the horror house, Prim will be the age I am now. I shiver at the though of Prim growing up, physically shaking it from my head as I prepare to leave.

I exit the room silently, glancing back at a sleeping Prim a final time through the crack before closing the door all the way. I turn abruptly and plow down the hallway-wanting to get some fresh air. The chilly fresh air I'm used to accompianing me. I softly trot down the stairs, using my forest steps, fast and silent, careful not to wake the occupients of the house. I circle around the inside of the house and near the door. I reach for it, gingerly turning the nob and swinging the door open. A long creak secretes from the hinges and I cringe at the sound before looking over my shoulder to confirm that it didn't draw attention to me. Before I give myself another chance to be caught, I slide through the door-holding my breath-so I dont have to open the door anymore.

Once outside of the threshold, I don't even look around, I directly face the door and focus solely on closing the door silently. The door releases a soft click shut but is otherwise as silent as I. When I turn around, I immediately see a strong body leaning against the porch rail, causing me to sharply inhale.

"Where do you think _you_ are going?" A boyish grin crosses Cato's face. Of course; out of all people to catch me. I must have some kind of quality that attracts men like Cato. I don't answer his question, I just move to continue away from the house, avoiding eye contact. But he steps infront of me, blocking me. "Where are you going." He repeats. "Nowhere." I answer, stepping to my right to move around him, but he follows me-obstructing my path. "Answer me." he demands. "On a walk!" I exasperate, frustrated. Although Cato seems suspicious, he let's me pass this time without moving infront of me. I keep my cool walking away, keeping myself from looking back. I gotta be careful though, he might follow. The thought of just running away from this home passes through my mind but I immediately tuck it away. I can't leave Prim.

After a short walk in the vacinity of the house, I retrace my steps back to the house where Prim lays asleep and Cato remains guard. The brisk morning air has fully wakened me and I've gathered my thoughts as well as my barrings. I pass Cato on the porch but he thankfully doesn't interrogate me this time as I enter the house. As it is a good bit later than when I first left, I'm not quite as diligent in my footsteps and they quietly moan under my weight. At my room, I only slightly crack the door, not allowing the door to creak as it might have if I had opened it more. I slip through the openning and shut the door behind me.

In the small bedroom, I go to Prim's bed and crouch down to her eye level. She looks as though she had been crying as I notice a wetness below her eyes. A knot clentches in my stomach in guilt but I realize maybe it was subconscious, but either way there isn't much I can do about it now. "Prim, wakeup. We gotta leave soon." I whisper. She groans softly as she sits up and rubs her eyes-rubbing away the tears as well. I take a seat beside Prim on the bed, facing her. "How did you sleep?" I inquire, suspicious of the purpose of the tears I saw. Maybe she will tell me upon a bit of prompting. "It was okay," She states generally, before she details, "I had a really scary nightmare. You left me and I couldn't find you so I looked for you at our house but you weren't there and neither was Mom or Lady or Buttercup. I couldn't find anyone. I was alone." She recounts in sadness and fear. I take her young hand in my older one. "You know I wouldn't ever leave you, right? We're in this together. We're sisters," She smiles proudly at my reminder, "and I will protect you as long as I possibly can. We'll stay together." I promise. She leans forward and wraps her thin arms around my figure and I cannot resist hugging her back. A beat passes before we release eachother and our shared moment has passed.

We both rise from the bed and I get my school things together as Prim changes into school clothes. I then sit on Prim's bed behind her and braid her hair into two French braids. As she gets her school books together I fix my own hairin my signature side braid. Working efficently together, we are both ready in fifteen minutes. Clutching eachother's hand and our books and empty lunch pails in the other, we walk down the stairs to the kitchen.

There are already a few kids in the kitchen, collecting necessary items for their day ahead. I only see about half of the house, but I'm not sure where the others are. I suppose the missing kids just don't go to school. There might be a rule against it but no one really cares about a bunch of orphans. I guess that's what Prim and I are now; orphans. Foster kids. Abandoned. Although our mother is still alive, she is in no capacity to take care of us-or her own self, if completely honest-and she won't be in one anytime soon.

I consider the option of pulling Prim from school, but I decide against it. She needs an education to become a doctor. Besides, Prim enjoys school. She likes learning and friends and socializing. I, though, am less enticed by the idea of school. The lessons seem pointless and redundant. I'll probably end up hunting for food in the woods for a long while, and hopefully by the time I have to stop-Prim will be married and no longer under my support. I can provide for myself easily. Why do I need to know how to graph a polynomial when I'll be hunting? I'm not good at making friends, either, and I'm not one for socialization. My main focus is keeping my sister and I alive.

I also consider the possibility of there being the only other school in the district closer to here. I figure it probably is, but decide to continue going to the one closer to our old house. Prim made friends there, Mrs. Trinket is there, and honestly, Gale is apart of my decision to stay. Prim and I's home-situation-change is so drastic that I want to keep everything else as normal as possible. For Prim.

We decide that Prim will look for lunch as I will scavenge for breakfest. And Only ten minutes later, we find eachother again and Prim sets an apple, water, a bit of cheese, crackers, and a peanut butter sandwhich in each of our pails. Definately one of the better lunches we've had. I hand Prim one of the two homemade strawberry pastries I discovered and smile as her face lights up in delight. Prim loves really anything sweet. I am suprised, though, that the Snows would leave all this food just laying out. People of district 12 get desprate for food. And, though no stranger at all to hunger, I will admit the temptation to stuff my face at the moment of sight did not go unconsiderated.

We leave the house and start the long walk to school, books, lunch pails, and pastries in hand as we walk down the road. Unlike the road from our house to school, I've only been over in this part of the district a few times on my sixteen years. Mainly just to trade my kills, but also to do a few odd jobs for a short period that I had to work before my hunting alone could support us. I know the way, even if just barely, so Prim follows me as we finish off our pastries.

If I thought the stares walking into the school's courtyard were bad yesterday, they are worse today. I can feel the stares on me and my sister as we walk straight throught the yard, the whispers just past the point of distinction. I hear Prim's sharp intake of air as she realizes the entire yard's eyes are on us and clings to my side.

Maybe half of the school's population are merchants, the other half being from the Seam. The Merchants' glares seem the most stabbing, belittling as though our lives are less than their's, as the Seam's are more pityful. "Look, it's the _orphans_." A voice calls obviously in disgust, like everybody isn't already watching us. Prim's breath hitches at the word and forces herself even closer to me-if that's even possible. I continue to push our way through the crowd, just trying to get to the doors of the building. I could take Prim to seek refuge in Mrs. Trinket's room. I know she would be able to comfort Prim in a motherly way that I'm just really bad at. I can never find the words. When comforting my sister, I usually just hold her and tell her my honest mind.

The crowd is getting denser the closer to the door. Most of the crowd moves on from the previous encounter, except for the large group from the merchant's village that stay silent as I push through them. I bump into many deliberately-placed shoulders. Amidst the merchant crowd, one hand reaches out and grabs my braid. I grab the hand and rip it off, shoving the thick hand away. But the hand swings around and grabs my neck, demanding my attention. The crowd circles around the interaction. Ryan's hand is around of my neck and a couple of his friends behind him, whilst all I have is Prim on my side. I love her, but she'd be of no help in a fight. She's small and almost delicate, I would need to defend her. Ryan knocks my lunch pail and books from my grip and onto the dirt below.

I kick him in an area that distracts him enough so I can turn to Prim. "**Go**." is the only thing I can spit out. She turns on her heals and runs to the fringe of the crowd and through the people. I'm pretty sure she made it in the school door when Ryan spins me around, anger steaming. "You've done it now, Everdeen." He seethes through clintched teeth. Ryan swings a punch at me and I just barely block it. Before I can even consider pride, the fist is swinging towards me once again-though this time I am not so lucky. The knuckles pounds me in the mouth, splitting a lip but luckily not any teeth. I want him to hurt like that did, but I need to think about defense before offense. I suddenly feel another point of impact in my abdomin and I double over, sucking in a painful breath through my clenched teeth as my face scrunches in hurt. I've been in a fight before, but Ryan is strong.

I prepare for offense when I see his fists drop mostly, as I feign defeat, showing my hidden disdainful expression only to the ground. I through my first punch, thinking of my anger. What if he had hurt Prim if I didn't send her off? Why is he giving me such a hard time? God, my stomach hurts. And it hits him right in the nose, causing a sickening crack. Taking a moment to register I had retaliated, Ryan clutches his nose as blood begins to lightly trickle down his chin. I use the suprise to begin my flee, only getting three strides before Ryan's friends catch me. There are three of his friends, each a lot bigger than me. They grab my arms and one stabilizes my hips as I struggle, thrashing even though I know it's useless. They force me to my knees as it's apparently easier to contain, and I withdrawl most of my efforts of struggling and refocus them into the boy walking closer to me. Ryan approaches with a look of vengance as he brings his fist across my face, hitting my eye, from a couple of feet above. His friends hold me down as Ryan gets in a few more punches, one in the cheek, in the forehead, in the jaw. He also kicks me, swinging his blacksmith shoes onto my torso-knocking the wind out of me. Pain signals are being recieved from many places and begging to be noticed.

When I seem to be pretty tired, Ryan seems to be at a platau, backing off with the blows. He notions his goons to let me go and they retract their grips immediately, giving me enough of a breather to stand. As soon as I'm on my feet, though, Ryan's foot sweep my legs out from under me-sending me crashing to the dirt. I hit the ground with a loud thump and the breath being knocked out my lungs once again. Ryan kneels to the ground, sliding my arms to my sides, and straddling my abdomen-pinning each arm with the retrospective knee to avoid further resistance. I've been known to retaliate hard.

"So you got dumped in the reject house?" Ryan smirks. I don't answer him, I just use all my strength to shove him off my wrists, to no use. "With that _Cato_." Ryan spits in disgust. "Make sure he, and _Gale_, know that you're _mine_." He commands, then leans in really close to my face. "Because _I_ want _you_."

Then He captures his lips on mine. I try to turn my head away from him but he's got me frozen beneath him. He sucks on my bottom lip and I attempt to push him off-not making a difference. Ryan forces his tounge into my mouth and explores. I close my eyes, trying to shut him out, even though he's already in my mouth. His hands force my head closer to him as he gets more forceful. I don't kiss him back. He moves one hand into my braided hair and on pinning my shoulder painfully down.

All of a sudden, the weight is literally lifted off of me. I open my eyes to investigate and find Gale towering to my left, throughing Ryan to the ground a few feet away. Gale jumps on him and brings his fist up two feet before brining it down on his face. A couple punches later, Gale rises, hands bloodied and forehead glissening, he extends a hand to me. I am still shocked and can't quite demand my limbs to work, so Gale bends down and throws my arm around his broad shoulders. He guides me out of the school yard and into the school. I'm not really watching where he's taking me but I snap back into attention when I found us in an empty storage closet off of the History and Law classroom. I know Gale is taking the class and he mentions that he knows the teacher and no one has been or will be in the room for probably a couple years-at very least.

Gale locks the door behind us and sets me against the corner, where the walls touch, as the final bell rings-officially marking us late. Not that either of us care. I look around the small room and find it completely bare with white walls and cool tile floors. I sigh and slightly relax in the room as Gale takes a seat beside me. "So you got beat pretty hard." Gale says with a smirk on his face. Something about his expression, or tone, makes me feel at ease beside him. I allow a smile across my face and chuckle slightly. "Yeah. Yeah, I guess I did." I admit. "Lucky I had you to have my back." I laugh, sinultaniously thanking him. But his cheerful expression drops, mine soon following. "I'll always have your back." He says seriously, looking me in the eye. "Well thanks." I look down, breaking eye contact.

A beat of silence passes before Gale states my name, "_Katniss_." I look up to find him staring at me, recatching my eyes. There's something about the look in his eyes that I can't place. But I quickly discover.

Gale places a hand on my cheak and holds it there as he leans forward, maintaining eye contact. My heart flips and butterflies fill my stomach as he inches forward, checking for objection.

But I suprise myself by leaning forward and meeting his lips. They're soft, unlike Ryan's, and gentle. I feel momentarily self-concious about the slightly coppery taste in my mouth but abandon care as he slips his tounge between my lips and teeth, slowly parting them. All I taste on his lips is the faint, huskey taste of burnt meat. It's not strong, but I notice it.

The feeling in my stomach only intensifies and my heart appears to beat faster, if possible. Gale slides his other hand underneath my braid to pull me closer to him. I close my eyes, as his did after first contact, and allow myself to be submersed in Gale's senses. Our tounges dance around eachother as our lips embrace.

When we part, my lips seem to drag out his presence as long as possible. I immediately reopen my eyes at his absense to find him smiling sweetly, removing his hands. "I've wanted to that since we went into the woods together." Gale admits. And, despite my uncertinty, I don't think I mind much. I sit there, simmering in contentness for a few moments before I remember why I went into the woods in the first place.

"**Prim**."

And then I'm out the door.


End file.
